


Breathe Me

by ifreakinghatesplenda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreakinghatesplenda/pseuds/ifreakinghatesplenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is a new transfer student to Beacon Hills High, he's lanky, awkward and kind of really hates it here. Can a couple of dorks getting high under the bleachers change his mind? A getting high/shotgunning!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a suggestion by an [anon](http://camdenlahey.tumblr.com/post/56309184157/scisaac-human-au-where-scott-is-this-cute-little-stoner) on my tumblr, so I hope I did the prompt justice! Another chapter to come.

Isaac hated it here. He hated everything about it. It was his first day at Beacon Hills High, and he already regretted the transfer. The tall, curly haired boy had been through a lot in the last couple of months, including but not limited to: a court case, being accused of murder, being cleared of murder, getting moved into the foster system even though he was eighteen in six months, and packing up his life and moving to a town he’d never heard of in a state he never wanted to live in. His father had been murdered a couple of months back, and he was the only family he had. As much as he’d wished his father had been dead at times, now that it was a reality Isaac wasn’t sure what to think. At least living in his old home with him would have been better than moving to California.

Well, that was a lie, but he was allowed to think it because it wasn’t going to change anything.

In his opinion, for a small town nobody had ever heard of, there were way too many people. Too many people looking at him, walking into him, whispering about him. They might think Isaac can’t hear them talk about the lanky freak who has hair like some kind of sheep and a scar on his face, but he can. The scar was from his father, actually. Once he’d thrown a glass at the wall behind him and it shattered behind his head, the smashed the pieces flying every which way--one of them slicing his face. He figured it was better than it flying into his eye and blinding him.

It was lunch time, thankfully--and Isaac was walking down to the bleachers. He was sick of looking at people and he was pretty sure they were sick of looking at him too, maybe it would be a little quieter down there. As he approached he could smell something, it was like smoke but it smelled... Almost dirty, but kind of sour, he couldn’t really describe it. He thinks his brother’s room had smelled like that once or twice when he was alive, but that was a long time ago and Isaac doesn’t trust his memory.

He walked closer, seeing two people sitting under some of the steps, smoke slowly flying up between the benches as they talked loudly to each other. It didn’t take long for Isaac to realize he’d been right about the smoke, but wrong about which kind. Sighing to himself, he decided to walk past and see if he could find a quiet place near the edge of the woods, if someone was there Isaac would accept defeat and concur that there was absolutely no place in this school outside of a bathroom stall that he could be alone, and even there he was cutting it close.

Putting his head down and hunching his shoulders, Isaac tried to make himself look as small as possible as he walked past the bleachers, hoping the two obviously stoned boys wouldn’t notice him. He hated dealing with people when they were sober, so he didn’t even want to know what would come from someone when they were high. 

He’d almost made it to freedom, walking just past the edge of the seats when he heard a voice call out from under the bleachers, cursing to himself under his breath.

“Hey! Hey new kid!” the voice called, and he turned around to see some pale kid with an almost shaved head and a couple of moles attempt to stick his head through the spaces between the seats, before giving up and moving so he could yell out of the side. “What are you doing?!”

Isaac frowned, looking over and shrugging at the boy, he thinks he was in his chemistry class. He had some sort of weird name but Isaac didn’t remember what it is.

“Oh come on! That’s not an answer!” yelled with some sort of snort giggle, his limbs dangling over the side railing as he leaned on it. “Come sit with us! You looked like a kicked puppy and you’re making me want to take you home! I mean, in an ‘aw you’re so super sad and adorable I want to feed you and bathe you and stuff’ kind of way, not a ‘wow I want to take you home and have sex with you’, way”. 

Isaac eyed the boy for a moment. He atleast seemed nice, even if he did smell like burning socks. If he ended up hating them then he could just leave, he doubted they’d notice with how stoned they were. But then again, he’d hoped they wouldn’t notice him in the first place. In the end he shrugged again, his hands in his pockets as he walked around to the back of the bleachers, blinking a little as he walked through a puff of smoke that was rising into the sky and fading into nothing more than a whisp. 

“Heeey, here he is!” the other boy exclaimed, patting him on the back as he sat down with them. “I’m Stiles, this is Scott-” the other boy gave him a sleepy looking grin and waved at him “-and we couldn’t stand to see you looking so blue” Stiles practically pouted. 

Since the third time's the charm, Isaac shrugged again, not sure what he should say. “Thanks..?” he murmured out after a moment, moving his gaze between the two boys.

Scott blinked a little as Isaac, the smile still on his face as he spoke. “You seem really tense dude, have you ever..?” he asked, holding up his small pipe. It was weird, because Isaac didn’t feel any pressure to seem cool or lie to these guys, their presence was... Nice, he couldn’t put his finger on why.

“No, I haven’t” he replied, shaking his head. He wasn’t even sure what end of that thing he was supposed to put in his mouth, but he was really hoping it wasn’t the metal end with the gross, grimey stuff in it.

“Do you... Want to?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. There was no pressure behind the question, it was a simple suggestion. 

As Scott spoke, Isaac watched as Stiles took the pipe from the tanned boy, lighting the metal end (thank god) and taking a hit from the longer side. Although apparently that wasn’t good enough because he was pulling a small, plastic packet from out of his pocket and pushing a little more of the weed into the end.

Isaac hummed for a moment before licking over his lips and shrugging with a nod. From the looks of it, these guys weren’t going to their last class, and Isaac didn’t really want to either. Besides, it might be nice to let loose and do something crazy, it’s not like he was going to make a habit out of it.

“What do I..?” Isaac asked, taking the pipe and the lighter from Stiles as he handed it out to him lazily, blowing smoke rings playfully into the air.

Scott moved closer to him until their knees were touching slightly, Stiles obviously too busy enjoying himself to really pay attention. 

“Okay so, you light this end--make sure you don’t burn your thumb, it freaking hurts” Scott laughed, practically giggling “and then, you inhale from this end. Make sure you hold it in as long as you can, but be careful and try and hold it in your mouth for a sec because it might burn your throat a little. When you can’t hold it in anymore then you can breathe it out. Simple” he explained, making it seem like the easiest thing in the world. And honestly, Isaac would do anything Scott told him to when he was smiling at him like that.

Isaac chewed at his lower lip, exhaling before bringing the pipe up to his lips. He did as he was told, lighting the end before inhaling from the end of the long neck, attempting to hold the smoke in his lungs before his eyes watered and he began to cough and splutter. His cheeks flushed red, partly from the coughing but mostly from embarrassment, especially with Scott sitting next to him, laughing.

“I totally choked on my first time too, don’t sweat it” Scott chuckled after a few moments, shaking his head. “I’ve got another idea, but it depends on how cool you are with kissing dudes.”

Scott’s statement was the opposite of what Isaac was expecting, and he raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

Since Scott hadn’t heard a no, he decided to continue.

“Well, I’ll inhale the smoke, and then we sort of kiss--open mouthed--and I exhale it into your mouth. It’s not as strong that way, so it’s really cool if you haven’t done it before.”

Isaac wasn’t against being gay, at all. He’d never really thought about kissing another boy himself, though. But when he thought about it, Scott was really cute and in a way he kind of wanted to impress him. So, he thought fuck it and decided to go for it.

“Yeah, yeah okay” he nodded, chewing at his cheek as he waited for Scott to take a hit, moving so they were face to face, both of their knees touching now.

After Scott lit the end of the pipe and inhaled he leaned closer to Isaac, looking at him as if to tell him to relax as he cupped the side of his face gently. Before he knew it their lips were together, Scott spreading Isaac’s lips open with his own before exhaling into his mouth, Isaac inhaling.

Isaac closed his mouth as they pulled awau, holding in the smoke for a few long moments before exhaling heavily, watching the smoke escape his lips. He felt kind of heavy and he could physically feel his body sagging a little as he gradually relaxed. It was... Nice.

Scott watched him for a moment, grinning in his direction. Stiles had gone really quiet, but neither of them really cared why.

“Well..?” Scott questioned, chewing on his lower lip, and all Isaac could do was grin back. Scott took that as a good sign.

They spent the next hour with Isaac trying to keep hold of a hit, Scott coaching him (and shot gunning with him once or twice more). However, eventually Isaac was pretty high, and Scott didn’t want to let him overdo it his first try. 

After a while they realized that Stiles had fallen asleep, drool gathering at the corner of his mouth as he snored quietly in the corner. In the meantime, Scott and Isaac busied themselves away from the bleachers, resting on the grass and looking up at the sky. Luckily the lacrosse team didn’t practice for another half hour, so they had time.

“Why’d you guys ask me over?” Isaac questioned quietly, not bothering to look over at Scott. There was no one else around, so who else would he be talking to?

Scott hummed to himself for a moment before speaking. “You looked sad, I guess. Like, it looked like your shoulders were about to cave in kind of sad. No one should be like that” he said as if it were that simple.

Isaac chuckled, the sound almost bitter coming from his mouth. “Yeah, okay.”

Scott turned his head, looking over at Isaac, his lips pursed a little with a frown. “No, I mean... We wanted to make you happy? We know how hard it is to be the new kid, and everyone kind of knows what happened to your dad so it was going to be harder in the first place. We didn’t want things to be hard for you” he spoke softly, his expression softening as he explained. 

Isaac turned to look at Scott, their faces only inches apart. He had about fifty things to say, but the only word that wanted to come out was “thanks.”

“You’re a good kisser by the way” Scott added, turning back to face the sky, his expression turning into a grin as he heard Isaac let out a laugh.

“You too Scott, you too.”

Eventually, they could hear the lacrosse team approaching and they had to move from under the bleachers. Scott and Stiles had been on the team once, but they were sick of being benched and quit after the coach spent twenty minutes yelling at them why they sucked. Still, the afternoon ended with Isaac agreeing to hang out with Scott and Stiles the next day, and he walked home to his foster house feeling light with a smile on his face--maybe Beacon Hills High wouldn’t suck so much after all.


	2. Better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm surprised at myself for getting out the second chapter so soon--but not complaining! Thanks to [Pixie](http://haleboundride.tumblr.com) for the quick beta.  
> You can find my tumblr [here](http://camdenlahey.tumblr.com) if you want.

Just as Isaac was leaving his history class, he heard his phone vibrate against his leg. There were only about four people that had his number, and he didn’t know why any of them would be texting him--especially right now. He waited until he got to his locker to check to see who it was, avoiding the hustle and bustle of the busy hallway as he went to grab his chemistry textbook.

skip nxt class w me? chem sucks. harris is a douche. meet at bleachers - scott

Isaac’s eyebrows raised as he reread the text to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. He thought he might see Scott and Stiles in class and during lunch occasionally, but he was being given a choice between chemistry with Harris, and sitting outside with Scott (and maybe Stiles, Isaac wasn’t sure). Who he was going to choose was a no brainer.

Not even a kid bumping into Isaac could stop the smile that was on his face as he typed out a reply, chewing on his lower lip as he concentrated. He never text much, so it took him a moment.

yea sure see u soon - isaac

Isaac left the main building while the halls were still busy, slipping outside at the same time a group of guys walked in, their shoulders knocking into him somewhat. He wasn’t sure if it was on purpose and he didn’t really care.

It was nice outside, it was sunny but it wasn’t too hot--which from Isaac’s experience was kind of weird for Beacon Hills, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. It would be nice to sit in the semi-shade with a cool breeze and good company, and it was that much sweeter with the knowledge that he was breaking the rules to do so.

When he arrived at the bleachers, Scott was lay on the grass, an arm across his forehead and covering his eyes. He looked peaceful, and Isaac wondered if he was asleep.

“Hey, you” he said a little quietly as he nudged Scott with his foot. Isaac could see a smile forming on the other boy’s lips, and he could tell he hadn’t been asleep.

Scott rolled his arm back towards his forehead to expose his eyes, one still closed at he looked up at Isaac with a smile. “Hey you” he said back in return, however his tone was completely different. It was almost flirty, Isaac guessed? Not that he’d ever really been on the receiving end before.

Isaac looked around and he couldn’t see Stiles anywhere, but he supposed he would have been able to hear him before he saw him anyway.

“Where’s Stiles?” he asked, sitting down on the grass not too far from Scott.

The smaller boy sat up, stretching out towards his straightened legs before crossing them beneath him, blinking a little as he tried to wake himself up. He hadn’t been asleep, but he’d been close.

“Uhh, he said something about his dad getting really mad at him if the school called him about missing classes again” Scott replied with a shrug, moving to rifle through his bag.

Isaac nodded, in a way not really caring that Stiles wasn’t here. It had been more fun when it was just him and Scott in the grass anyway. He enjoyed the peace and the quiet chatter more than the loud, happy yelling.

They both sat in silence for a moment, the only sound coming from Scott’s bag as he looked through it, a couple of zippers being opened. Isaac was about to ask what he was doing before he saw a familiar, small, plastic packet. So maybe this was going to be a habit, then? Because if Scott asked him with a big brown eyes and his cute, somehow sheepish smile, he didn’t think he could say no.

Scott raised an eyebrow, pulling the same pipe from yesterday out of his pocket, waving it a little in a silent question as Isaac nodded. He got them both started, taking the first hit when he was ready before handing the pipe over to Isaac so he could do the same. Isaac had gotten better at holding in the smoke yesterday, and part of him wanted to impress Scott today.

The curly haired boy exhaled the smoke slowly, watching as it disappeared. He was looking down at the grass, but he could feel Scott’s eyes on him, and before he could stop himself there was a light flush coloring his cheeks. 

“Hey do you want to...” Scott spoke, making a pointing motion between the two of them. He wanted to shotgun, and Isaac’s stomach did a small flip-flop at the suggestion.

Isaac nodded, shuffling closer to the other boy, sitting how they were the day before with their knees pressed together. He watched as Scott’s lips wrapped around the end of the pipe, licking over his own lightly in anticipation. There was something really hot about the way Scott’s chest rose as he inhaled, and Isaac couldn’t keep his eyes off of him if he wanted to.

Before he knew it, Scott’s hand was gently coming up to cup the side of Isaac’s face, a slight smile on his lips as they connected, both of their mouths opening slightly as he inhaled. He leaned into the other boy, his hands coming down to rest on Scott’s knees as he tried to make the connection last a little bit longer. But eventually, he had to pull away, holding the smoke in his lungs for a few moments before exhaling with a sigh.

Both of the boys grinned sheepishly at each other for a moment before letting out a laugh. Neither of them actually knew why they were laughing, but there was a fondness to it that was just nice. It was friendly, and it was only then that it hit Isaac--Scott is his friend.

Isaac looked down, a smile on his face as the chuckles faded into a comfortable silence, closing his eyes and let out a sigh, feeling a relaxing haze move through his body slowly. Honestly, he could get very used to the feeling as he inhaled heavily through his nose, his eyes opening once more after a little while.

As he opened his eyes, something caught his eye. He had accidentally been staring down at Scott’s pants, and there was something there that hadn’t been before.

“Uh... Scott?” he questioned, chewing on his lower lip as he looked up at the other boy. “You look uh, really relaxed there” he said with a cough, trying not to stare again.

Scott hummed in a response, the tone questioning as he looked down. “Oh,” he replied, not really seeming phased by it. “I guess kissing you has that effect on me” he said with a sly grin, leaning back on his hands as he watched Isaac.

The gears gradually turned inside Isaac’s head, realizing what Scott meant. Scott was attracted to him, Scott liked kissing him, Scott liked him.

“Oh,” he said in turn, practically mimicking Scott’s tone from earlier.

“Is that okay?” Scott questioned, his head tilting to the side a little. He didn’t seem phased either way.

“No, that’s... Yeah... It’s okay,” Isaac murmured out, a small smile dancing along his lips as he continued to look over at the other boy. After a moment he allowed to let himself look down again, just for a second.

Scott must have noticed the way Isaac’s gaze flickered, because he sit up straight again, and began to bring the pipe to his lips. “Again?” he questioned, already taking the hit before Isaac had a chance to reply.

As they leaned into each other this time, it was different. It felt more urgent, like they needed to do this. Instead of resting his hands on Scott’s knees like last time, his grip moved up to grab at Scott’s thighs, leaning in a little more as the other boy held onto the side of his neck. This wasn’t coming together for the sake of passing smoke between them, especially since most of it was escaping between the cracks in their mouths anyway, this was kissing with want--because Isaac had never had anyone want him before, and he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t want Scott too.

Eventually the weed was forgotten, Scott sucking on Isaac’s lower lip instead of the end of the pipe. Both of the boys were grinning and giggling, grabbing and touching each other wherever they could. Somehow Isaac had ended up in the other boy’s lap, moving lazily on top of him as he straddled his legs. It was pretty fantastic being like this, the drugs making everything feel that much more. 

Scott pulled away from the kiss, only to lick gently along Isaac’s jaw before biting at it softly, a smirk playing on his lips as he slowly made his way down to Isaac’s neck. He kissed and sucked lazily at the skin, humming quietly under his breath. With every scrape of his teeth against the pale boy’s skin it felt like there were small jolts of electricity moving up his neck, causing a small whine to escape from his lips--his fingers digging into Scott’s shoulders almost desperately.

“So...” Isaac murmured, his voice coming out a low lower than he’d expected as Scott worked at his neck. He tilted his head back, swallowing thickly. “How long have you been planning to get me stoned and take advantage of me?” he asked playfully with a hint of a chuckle, the hands on his shoulders moving to run through the back of the other boy’s hair.

Isaac could feel Scott smile against his skin, but he didn’t stop the small bites and sucks against him. He was sure he’d have a couple of marks there when this was over, but he was definitely not complaining.

“Long enough” was all he got out of the brown eyed boy, along with a smirk and an extra hard nip to his skin. Isaac tugged at his hair in return, earning a gruff sound escape Scott’s lips, and the noise went straight to his core.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he questioned cheekily, chewing on his lower lip with a grin. 

Scott pulled away, looking over the red marks on Isaac’s neck before looking up at him. He laughed low in the back of his throat before that smirk returned. He grabbed Isaac’s hips as he leaned forward, pushing Isaac onto his back so he was kneeling over him, his teeth moving to latch onto his throat this time, kissing and bitely more intensely than before.

“Better?” Scott asked between bites, his hips moving experimentally against the other boy’s.

“Better” Isaac answered in a gasp. Yeah, this was definitely better.


End file.
